


Taylor/Hecate Hardbroom - HB and the Prince - 2003/2004

by XandersWorld



Series: The Adventures of Their Royal Highness Crown Prince Taylor I of Marmoreal, Heir to the Throne of Underland and the Ten Realms [5]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: 13 years ago, Crossover, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Hardbroom useless lesbian, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Freeform, M/M, Married characters in open relationship, Miss Cackle's Academy for Witches, Open Relationship, Original Storyline with Known Characters, The Academy of Unseen Arts (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina), The Adventures Of HRH Crown Prince Taylor, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XandersWorld/pseuds/XandersWorld
Summary: After working at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for 7 years as Assistant Quidditich Coach and Umpire, HRH Prince Taylor decides it’s time to strike out on her own. (…and it’s definitely nothing to do with avoiding being heir of the 10 kingdoms…) Luckily for Taylor – friend of the family Ada Cackle – wants to introduce Quidditich to Miss Cackles Academy for Young Witches so hires Taylor exactly to do that. Enter Miss Hardbroom who obviously disapproves but she finds that Taylor does more than get under her skin.
Relationships: Alice Kingsleigh/Mirana of Marmoreal, Esmeralda Hallow/Original Female Character(s), Hardbroom/Original Female Character, Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch)/Original Female Character(s), Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Sabrina Spellman/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Adventures of Their Royal Highness Crown Prince Taylor I of Marmoreal, Heir to the Throne of Underland and the Ten Realms [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621450
Kudos: 2





	Taylor/Hecate Hardbroom - HB and the Prince - 2003/2004

**Author's Note:**

> Another FLASHBACK.
> 
> Mother – Mirana and Mom – Alice. 
> 
> Takes place during the school year of 2004, 13 years before Mildred Hubble starts at Miss Cackles, so Miss Hardbroom and Taylor’s kid will start the same year as Esmeralda Hallow and they will end up dating and getting married.
> 
> Will update previous story in the series at somepoint and add PRESENT day stories as well. You know what its like, you have this whole world in your head and you have all the characters planned out (i have fact files if anyones interested) and I have literally no idea where to start.

**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ **

‘Enter,’ called a grandfatherly from behind the large oak door in front of the Phoenix Statue stairs. Even after all this time, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore will always be like the grandfather I never had. The door swung open on its own and I walked through it to find Dumbledore sat at his desk, smiling warmly at me. ‘Ahh Your Highness, Professor McGonagall said you wanted to see me?’

‘You know, Sir, I have told you many times to call me Taylor.’ I smiled back at him. He inclined his head in respect but I knew that he would never waver from formalities. ‘Anyway, yes Sir. I wish to hand in my resignation. Madam Hooch has said that I have learned everything I can from her and I can now branch out if I wish. An old friend of my family that you may know – Ada Cackle…’

‘Yes, I do know Ada, very dear friend indeed.’ Dumbledore said as I passed him my letter of resignation.

‘… I thought you did, and she has reached out to me asking if I would introduce Quidditch at Miss Cackles and well I accepted as a teaching post there.’ I was almost close to crying, I loved this school because it had been my home for 18 years – my school years then my teaching years.

‘Of course, I accept, don’t feel nervous or upset. You had a fantastic time here and made some great friends and even one that obviously means the world to you.’ Dumbledore said. I smiled a little in thought thinking about my wife, Sabrina Spellman who I met at Hogwarts. ‘Your wedding was the most awaited of the century and I don’t think anything will beat it. It was extremely beautiful.’ Now I really was going to cry. I sniffed.

‘Thank you, Headmaster, your words are appreciated.’

‘Now, I mustn’t keep you. Please come to see me before you leave and I’m sure your students and fellow staff members would love to see.’ Dumbledore said.

‘Thank you, Sir.’ I turned and walked to the door. My hand was on the handle when the Headmaster called my name, my actual name. I turned round in surprise.

‘Taylor.’

‘Yes-s-s?’ My lip trembled, shocked at his use of my name.

‘Remember, you will always have a place here.’

**_Meanwhile at Miss Cackles Academy for Young Witches_ **

‘I have called you all here for this special assembly for two big announcements.’ Miss Cackle, headmistress of Miss Cackles Academy for Young Witches looked out from the stage onto her seated students from all years. The staff of the academy sat behind here. ‘Firstly, I have decided to introduce a new sport to the program at Cackles.’ The students immediately whooped and cheer although there were a few – the academics – who groaned.

‘Miss Cackle!’ Came a startling gasp. Miss Cackle sighed, she knew she should have discussed this with the teachers first but sometimes a surprise was a lot better. ‘You cannot be serious; the girls need to focus on their magical education. I already have to endure that you introduced P.E. sometime ago, then Witches Ball and various others but this will not do.’ Miss Hardbroom made her thoughts very clear as Miss Cackle starred at her and Miss Hardbroom sat back down again knowing that she would try to convince the Headmistress out of this foolish idea later. Miss Drill, on the other hand, had a wide smile on her face; the sports teacher was completely thrilled at this news.

By this time Miss Bat and Mr. Rowan-Webb had calmed down the students so that Miss Cackle could carry on with her speech.

‘This sport will be called Quidditch and it is as I understand it, a sport played on broomsticks whereby you throw around a ball and score in hopes.’ Miss Cackle smiled at her girls who were once again cheering and discussing what this new sport could be. ‘My second announcement is that this school will play host to a Royal Visit. The teacher of this new sport will be none other than Their Royal Highness Prince Taylor of Marmoreal.’ The cheers this time were now far louder. Yes, there had been Royal visits to the school before but not from the Marmoreal Dynasty. Miss Hardbroom stood once again and strode over to Miss Cackle.

‘The Prince? Here? Oh, Ada why didn’t you tell me before. Cackles is in no condition to receive The Grand Wizard let alone a Prince of the Realm, I mean THE Prince of the Realm.’ Miss Hardbroom whispered to Miss Cackle.

‘It’ll be fine. This visit will be brilliant.’ Miss Cackle said smiling. Miss Hardbroom ground her jaw before replying.

‘You said that last time.’

**Author's Note:**

> Only a short chapter to try and gain interest.
> 
> Will update previous story in the series at somepoint and PRESENT day stories as well. You know what its like, you have this whole world in you head and you have all the characters planned out (i have fact files if anyones interested) and I have literally no idea where to start.


End file.
